Scientific Experiences
by Kiteria
Summary: Penny meets the new girl in 3B and helps her, but their meeting doesn't just end there. What will happen when Zuki is introduced to the gang and Sheldon starts his usual condecending of peoples' smarts only to find out her IQ is acutally higher than his own? And what happens when he finds himself attracted to her? Summary sucks, please read. L/P, B/H, A/S, R/OC, Sh/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry, i had to write this. I read a few BBT fics and got hooked and had to write my own.

* * *

Zuki sighed as she struggled carrying her groceries up the stairs of her apartment.

_God, whenever I find out who broke the damn elevator I'm going to kill him._

She thought to herself as she finally managed to make it to her floor. She pulled her keys out to open the door only to have them slip out of her hand to the floor.

"Dammit!"

Zuki cursed as she started to reach for them.

"Oh, here let me help."

She turned her head to see a blonde woman bend over and pick up her keys, then open the door for her. Together they brought everything inside and collapsed on the black leather couch.

"Thanks."

Zuki said, her exhaustion from work combining with the exhaustion of having to walk up three flights of stairs with really heavy bags full of groceries catching up to her making her sigh.

"No problem."

The blonde said.

"I haven't seen you before, you new?"

The blonde asked turning to look at Zuki.

"Yeah, I moved in about two weeks ago."

Zuki said and smiled when the blonde woman's green eyes widened in shock.

"Oh wow. We had a new person and I didn't even notice."

She said and Zuki's smile widened at the blonde's discomfort.

"That's alright. It wasn't like I threw a party announcing my arrival or anything."

Zuki said with a laugh and the blonde laughed with her.

"My name's Penny, I live upstairs in 4B."

The blonde said holding out her hand. Zuki glanced at the pink painted fingernails for a second before placing her own black painted hand in hers.

"Zuki Isis Kane."

Zuki said with a smile as she shook Penny's hand.

A small meow had both women turning to look at the black cat sitting on the floor at their feet.

"My bad."

Zuki said as the cat jumped up onto the couch with them and sat in Penny's lap, purring when she started petting it.

"Penny, this is Magnesium. Maggie, Penny."

Zuki said, introducing the little furball.

"Magwhat?"

Penny asked confused and Zuki smiled.

"If it makes it easier you can just call her Maggie."

Zuki offered and Penny smiled, looking relieved.

"So, what do you-"

Penny started, but her pocket started buzzing and she pulled out her phone.

"I'm sorry Zuki, but I gotta go."

Penny said apologetically and Zuki waved her off.

"Its fine. Thanks again for your help."

She said and Penny smiled before disappearing back out the door.

"Strange girl, but she seems nice. Not too bright, but nice."

Zuki said to herself and Maggie meowed as she moved to get her owner's attention. Zuki smiled before picking the little cat up and falling back against the cushions of the couch, allowing Maggie to lay down on her chest.

"Wonder if I'll see her again."

Zuki said before closing her eyes and smiling as Maggie started purring from her place on her chest.

* * *

A/N: Short, sorry, but I thought it was fine. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I feel like I'm not writing this right, but oh well. I am just starting. Tell me what you think please.

* * *

Penny walked up the stairs after having finished her shift at the Cheesecake Factory. She'd hoped to see Zuki on her way up, but the door was locked and it seemed like no one was home so Penny kept going upstairs to her own apartment.

Tonight was Thursday, meaning it was pizza night over at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Penny changed into a pair of loose, cut off shorts and a white tee before walking over to 4A and walking in.

"Hey guys!"

Penny called out as she shut the door behind her and walked over to sit next to Leonard.

"Hey Penny."

Leonard said with a smile which she returned as she sat next to him on the red couch in his and Sheldon's apartment.

"Where'd you go this morning?"

Leonard asked as he handed her a slice of pizza. Raj and Howard were talking about something while Bernadette just sat next to her husband quietly. Sheldon was sitting in his spot on the couch ignoring them all.

"Sorry sweetie, but I got called into work. It's a good thing I was too or the girl down in 3B would have dropped all her groceries."

Penny said, the mention of a girl getting everyone's attention.

"A girl? Who was she? What's she look like? Is she single?"

Howard asked, shooting off question after question making Bernadette frown at him.

"Howie."

She said and he looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, I just want to know about the new girl."

He said and Bernadette smiled at him, already having forgiven him.

"Yes, a girl. She said her name was Zuki Isis Kane and I don't know if she's single, but she looked to be about five foot five with reddish black hair cut in a rather cute pixie style and sea-foam green eyes. She looked to be twenty-four."

Penny said, describing what Zuki looked like to her friends. Raj whispered in Howard's ear and he nodded in agreement.

"Raj says she sounds hot."

He said and Penny smiled.

"She was rather nice too."

She said as she bit into her pizza.

"You should invite her over sometime. That way we can all meet her."

Bernadette said softly and everyone turned to look at her.

"I hadn't thought of that. Do you guys care if she comes over tomorrow?"

Penny asked and Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Bernadette all shook their heads no saying they didn't mind and Penny turned to look at Sheldon. It was ultimately up to him since it was his apartment.

After a while of him not saying anything Penny got irritated.

"Well!?"

Penny asked and Sheldon turned to look at her in shock.

"Well what?"

He asked and Penny groaned.

"Can Zuki come over tomorrow?"

She asked and Sheldon simply stared at her.

"I don't know, asking a complete stranger to come over and eat with us? What if she has a disease? I could get sick."

He said and Penny just rolled her eyes.

"I'll ask her the next time I see her. I just hope she likes Chinese food."

Penny said before finishing her slice of pizza. She was going to reach for another one when she looked over towards her boyfriend and saw _that_ look and they both left. She'd go talk to Zuki when they were done, there was no need to rush.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like Zuki's descriptions or no? Wait til they meet her, _that's_ going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry if I get something wrong, just know I'm not perfect. Enjoy anways.

* * *

Zuki let out a deep breath to try and steady her heartrate as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She was in perfect health, but still used her martial arts training for a varity of things. She used it when she wanted to stay in shape, when she needed to vent her frustration, or when she just needed to keep her skills sharp. Right now, she was using it to burn of the hundred or so calories from the double chocolate fudge cake that had been calling her from the window of the bakery she passed on her way home from work.

She stopped mid-kick when she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed the towel from the back of a chair in the kitchen and wiped the sweat from her face as she went to answer the door. She pulled out one of her headphones as she did so only to blink in surprise when she saw Penny standing in the hallway on the other side of the door.

"Penny?"

Zuki asked surprised.

"Hey, you remembered my name!"

Penny said with a smile and Zuki returned it. It was kinda hard for her not to remember since she had a photographic memory and a rather big attention to details.

"That I did. So, what can I do you for?"

Zuki asked and Penny blinked in surprise when she heard the slight undertone in Zuki's voice of a specific accent, but she wasn't sure if it was really there.

"Umm, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me and my friends for dinner? We're having Chinese."

Penny said hopefully and Zuki thought about if for a moment before deciding it couldn't hurt. If anything, it meant she wouldn't have to do any dishes tonight.

"Sure, just let me grab a shower first."

She said before turning and walking back into her apartment.

"You can come in if you want."

She called back over her shoulder before heading into her bedroom.

* * *

Penny walked into Zuki's apartment and closed the door after her. She looked around her apartment this time and took in the furniture. She was shocked to see a mini dojo looking area next to the kitchen, the black leather couch was still in the middle of the living room with two love seats on either side of it with a glass coffee table in the middle facing a plasma tv mounted on the wall with game systems below it. Penny looked around and saw several pictures on the walls. Some of Zuki, then some of an older couple who Penny assumed to be her parents. The rest were drawings of-to Penny's disbelief-comic books characters such as Batman, Joker, Flash, Superman, and the like.

"You like comic books!?"

Penny called out to Zuki, not expecting an answer.

"Of course! Especially Batman and Flash!"

Came Zuki's answer and Penny shook her head as she continued to look around. Her jaw fell open when she saw Masters degrees in Astrology, Biology, Physics, and Medicine on the wall all surrounding a Doctorate in Veterinary Medicine tacked to the wall.

"What do you do for a living!?"

Penny called out, extremely curious about just how smart her possible new friend really was.

"I'm a Vet!"

Zuki called, the sound of water was gone meaning she had finished with her shower.

_All those and she's just a vet?_

Penny wondered to herself.

"Then what's with all the Masters Degrees!?"

Penny shouted out.

"I get bored rather easily and when I do I wind up finding something to entertain me. Those are the result of such times."

Zuki said as she walked back into the room. Her reddish black hair was wet and she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that hung off her waist and a black tee with the Batman logo on the front.

"But you're only twenty-four, you couldn't have possibly had enough time to get all these."

Penny said in shock and Zuki smiled and rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well, about that, I graduated high school when I was twelve and got my first Masters when I was fourteen."

Zuki said and blushed when Penny turned and looked at her wide eyed.

"But you don't seem that smart."

Penny said and immediately blushed in embarrassment from what she said.

"I didn't mean it that way."

She said quickly and Zuki laughed at her.

"That's alright."

Zuki said understandingly, it wasn't the first time someone had said that to her. When guys did it, it wasn't as shocking, but when girls did it it always wound up blowing peoples' minds.

"So, you ready to go?"

Zuki asked, her stomach growling loudly, letting them both know she was ready to eat.

"Yeah."

Penny said and they both left Zuki's apartment.

"So what else should I know about you?"

Penny asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Well..."

Zuki said and started telling Penny a little about herself as they headed upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon and the others were all in the middle of playing Sonic when the door opened and Penny walked right in, shortly followed by a girl with reddish black hair in a pixie cut around her face. Sheldon looked up and couldn't help but admire how she looked, when he saw she was wearing a Batman shirt he smiled slightly.

"Wow, you have you're own Animal Hospital that you bought from the money your father left you?"

Penny asked, obviously continuing whatever conversation the two had been having.

"Yeah. My dad was a well known lawyer and kept all his money in a savings account for whenever I came of age. That was before he decided to turn to alcohol and thought it was a good idea to leave me, my mother, and my little brother on our own. My mom passed when I was seventeen, two years after my brother Luke had died. That was actually why I'd decided to go into medicine, but in the end I couldn't help him."

The red haired girl said as they finally reached Sheldon and the rest of the group.

"Penny, who's your friend?"

Leonard asked from his spot in the loveseat.

"Oh, this is Zuki."

Penny said with a smile, motioning towards the red haired woman beside her.

"Zuki, this is my boyfriend Leonard, my friend Bernadette, her husband Howard, his friend Rajesh, and that's Sheldon."

Penny said, introducing everyone. Zuki looked at each of the people as Penny said their names and smiled at them.

"Hello, my name's Zuki."

She said pleasantly and everyone but Sheldon smiled back at her.

"Are you hungry Zuki? There's plenty of food."

Bernadette said and Zuki smiled gratefully at her as she moved over towards the table where all the Chinese food was. She sat down next to Sheldon, ignoring how he tensed, and picked up a plate of Chinese and started eating it.

Everyone watched her for a bit before turning back to what they had been doing which Zuki was grateful for. After she'd finished her food and wiped her mouth she sat and silently watched as Sheldon and Leonard played the game they had been when her and Penny had walked in.

"Hey, is that Sonic Adventure 2 Battle?"

She asked with a little bit of interest.

"Yes it is."

Sheldon said without looking away from the screen.

"Is anyone up next?"

Zuki asked, a little hopeful that she'd be able to play. She loved Sonic and all the other vintage games that most people had abandoned for the newer things.

Sheldon and Leonard turned to look at her in surprise for a moment before going back to their game.

"Howard is up when I die, but no one's after him."

Leonard said and Zuki smiled slightly.

"Cool, mind if I play after him?"

She asked and again her statement caused people to turn and look at her.

"You actually _want_ to play that game?"

Penny asked from her place next to Leonard.

"Yeah. I mean come on, it's Sonic."

Zuki said and Howard and Raj looked at her in awe until Leonard died and passed the controller off to Howard. It wasn't long until he died too and passed the controller off to Zuki. Sheldon turned to look at her briefly.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you."

He said and Zuki smiled as she chose Shadow.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

She said before their level started.

* * *

Despite the fact she was sitting in an apartment with a bunch of random strangers after having eaten some of their food, Zuki was having a lot of fun. She had already beaten Sheldon twice on two different levels and she could tell he was getting quite upset.

"Alright, next challenge is you have to get over three hundred and fourty seven rings before reaching the end without having died at all."

He said, trying to come up with another challenge in the hopes that she wouldn't be able to beat it.

"You're on."

She said with a smile before hitting start and moving to collect the rings.

Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Leonard, and Penny were all looking at the screen and Zuki in complete shock. Sheldon had even had her switch characters to make sure it wasn't a glitch, but Zuki was just good at Sonic.

After the sixth loss Sheldon suddenly cut the game off, much to Zuki's displeasure.

"Hey man, what gives?"

Zuki asked with a frown as Sheldon turned to look at her.

"What gives is that there is no way someone like you should be able to beat me. I've devised the perfect way to collect all the rings, avoid all the enemies and still get to the goal, but you still beat me. It's not possible, so you must have cheated."

Sheldon said and Zuki narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cheated?"

Zuki asked in shock and Sheldon scoffed.

"Yes, cheated. As in the act of not playing honestly, doing wrong, finding an alternative way to do things that go against the rules. Honestly, I know you're IQ must be similar to Penny's since you two seem to be so close so quickly, but surely it can't be _that_ low."

Sheldon said and Zuki full out glared at the man on the couch next to her.

"Look here you-"

Zuki started as she got to her feet, but Penny was there before she could say anything.

"Just let it go Zuki, he's like that with everyone. He thinks he's smarter than us just because he has an IQ of 180 or something."

Penny said as she started to pull Zuki away from Sheldon.

"My IQ is 187 so of course I'm smarter than all of you."

Sheldon said snootily and Zuki scowled at him.

"Well I've got news for you you annoying little fucker."

Zuki said and everyone gasped in shock at her.

"My IQ happens to be 188, I have four Masters _and_ a Doctorate so you can just take whatever cockamamie ideas you have about being smarter than me and flush it down the drain ya asshole!"

She snapped before pushing past Penny, Leonard, and the others and walking to the door.

"I'll see you sometime later Penny, Leonard, guys."

She said to everyone other than Sheldon. She looked at him and narrowed her sea-foam green eyes at him before slamming the door behind her and heading back to her apartment. She suddenly had the urge to punch something, and hard.

* * *

Penny and them stared after Zuki in shocked silence. They were shocked to hear someone snap at Sheldon like that, but also the fact she seemed to still want to be nice to them.

"Well, talk about rude."

Sheldon said, breaking the silence and Penny shook her head at him.

"Sweetie, did you not just see you insulted her?"

She asked and Sheldon looked at her.

"How did I do that? She's the one who yelled at me."

He said and everyone just shook their heads at him. Of course he wouldn't see he had done anything wrong.

"Sheldon."

They all said together.

"What?"

He asked confused and they all simply shook their heads at him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, well obviously Zuki has a short fuse and doesn't like people saying she's a cheater or calling her dumb. Tell me what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm trying my best, sorry if people seem a little off. I'm not all that great at doing real, non anime, fictions. so please bear with me.

* * *

Zuki listened to her Ipod blaring out Monster by Skillet as she punched, kicked, and just unleashed all hell onto the punching bag she had hanging from the ceiling in her apartment.

_That fucking rude ass ugh! He doesn't even know me, what the hell makes him think he has the right to say that to me?_

She wondered angrily to herself as she punched the bag infront of her and making it go back so far that it almost hit the wall.

_I probably shouldn't have snapped at him like that considering I don't know him, but God, he just pissed me off so much. _

She thought as she moved and roundhouse kicked the bag, then placed her hands, flat against the floor and spun herself around on her hands as she repeatedly kicked the sandbag hanging from her ceiling.

She pushed off from the floor and flipped back up to her feet and went to punch the bag again when she heard a knock at her door. She put her hand out to stop the swinging bag and turned to look at her door.

_So help me if its that asshole coming to apologize I'm going to punch him right in his throat._

Zuki thought as she walked over and opened the door. She saw Sheldon standing in the doorway, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"I-"

He started, but Zuki narrowed her sea-foam green eyes at him and slammed the door right in his rather cute face.

"Ugh!"

She screamed before walking back over to her punching bag and having another go at it with renewed vigor before another knock sounded at her door.

"So help me if you're still there when I open that damn door I'm going to punch the living shit out of..."

Zuki said as she stormed back over to her door and yanked it open.

"...you..."

She finished and blinked in shock when she saw Penny standing in the hallway.

"What did _I_ do?"

She asked and Zuki smiled apologetically towards the blonde.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

Zuki started to explain before she spotted Sheldon standing behind Penny. Her eyes hardened again and a scowl made its way on her face.

"Hold on Zuki, let me explain."

Penny said when she noticed the look on Zuki's face.

"Ya better be explainin' real quick."

Zuki said, her anger making her accent more prominant than before. Usually she tried to hide her Irish accent, but at the moment she really couldn't be bothered with it.

"Sheldon is...well Sheldon, and he tends to be insensitive sometimes."

Penny said and Zuki scoffed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Zuki said sarcastically and Penny sighed.

"But he really is a nice guy. Eccentric, crazy, and obnoxious sure, but really nice if you'd just give him a chance."

Penny said and both girls ignored said person when he shouted out that he wasn't crazy and his mother had had him tested.

"I believe ya Penny, I do."

Zuki said after taking a calming breath and focusing solely on the blonde infront of her.

"I just don't appreciate people insulting my intelligence just because they think they know everything. I worked hard to get my four Masters and my Doctorate and I sure as hell didn't do it to have some science nerd bash my intelligence."

Zuki said as she crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one side.

"Just give him one more chance Zuki, please? He's really not that bad."

Penny pleaded and Zuki searched her green eyes for any lies, but seeing she was being sincere she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine."

She said and Penny smiled widely at her and Zuki let her hand drop to her side before walking past Penny to where Sheldon stood in the hallway. She noticed he tensed as she stopped infront of him and felt bad for snapping at him earlier.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot. What say we forget what happened before and start over?"

She offered with a kind smile.

"I can't forget, I have an eidetic memory."

Sheldon said and Penny face palmed while Zuki's smile fell just slightly.

_This guy is going to make things really difficult for me to get along with him._

Zuki thought as she took a calming breath so as not to hurt the rather cute man infront of her.

"Okay...let's try this again."

Zuki said after having calmed down some.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you in your own apartment after you allowed me to come over for dinner and playing games, but I don't like people insulting my intelligence. So, as long as you don't do it again, everything will be fine."

Zuki said and Sheldon looked at her a minute before responding.

"It's only understandable that someone like you wouldn't know how to react to someone when they catch them cheating."

Sheldon said and Zuki's eyes narrowed slightly and Penny stared at him in shock. He just didn't know when to quit.

"Sheldon, sweetie, you're not helping."

Penny said and Sheldon looked at her before looking back at Zuki. He mentally flinched when he saw the aggrivated look in her eyes.

"I didn't cheat."

Zuki said through clenched teeth.

"Of course you did, you had to of."

Sheldon said and Zuki glared at him before turning on her heel and walking past Penny, back into her apartment and slamming the door shut. She hit play on her Ipod, letting Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides fill her apartment as she walked back over to her punching bag and started up her routine again.

* * *

Penny stared after Zuki and shook her head before looking over towards Sheldon.

"Sheldon, sweetie, you just made it worse."

She said and he looked at her confused.

"What did I do?"

He asked and Penny just sighed and shook her head again before heading back up the stairs with a confused Sheldon following behind her.

* * *

A/N: I had an idea for this, but then lost it when i was forced to get off, so sorry if it seems a lil weird.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize again if any of this is messed up, but i'm human and therefore i'm not perfect. If it sounds off or one of the characters seems OOC then i'm sorry, but oh well. I tried. Please read and review anyways, love you muches.

* * *

Zuki sighed to herself as she shut her door after her before heading down the stairs with her black laundry basket balanced against her hip.

_'I am going to look at that elevator one of these days, i'm sure I could get John to come by and fix it. He still owes me that favor.'_

She thought to herself as she walked into the laundry room. She followed a schedule most of the time, but not a very strict one. The only thing she really kept the same was laundry day, and that was always Saturday. Other than that she didn't care how things went.

Zuki let her sea-foam green eyes roam over the room only to stop when she saw a certain dark haired nerd standing infront of one of the washers. Despite her anger towards the man, she couldn't deny that he was cute. His short hair looked like it would be sexy if it was messed up, and the way his slim fingers wrapped around each other made her wonder just what else those slim little fingers could do.

_'What the hell Zuki? Snap the fuck out of it.'_

Zuki scolded herself when she realized just where her thoughts had gone. Choosing to ignore him she made her way to the only avaliable washer, unfortunately, it was the one right next to his.

Sighing silently to herself, she set her basket down and started putting her clothes in the machine. Once she had added the right amount of softener and detergent she closed the door and started it up. She leaned against the folding table, testing how much weight it could support, before hopping up on its surface and swinging her feet back and forth while waiting for her clothes.

* * *

Sheldon was doing his laundry by himself, just like every other Saturday, until he heard someone set something down beside him. He turned his head to see the woman who had beaten him at Sonic and yelled at him after shutting the door in his face. She seemed completely oblivious to him, which didn't surprise him considering her rather low intelligence despite her claims, as she put her clothes in the washer and started the machine.

He watched her lean against the folding table and he briefly wondered why she didn't leave when she hopped up on the table top and started swinging her legs since they didn't touch the ground. He frowned at the fact that she was sitting where he folded his clothes, but turned his attention back to the machine infront of him. He was going to ignore her until Penny's words popped in his head from last night.

_"You upset her Sheldon, she ws trying to make amends and you made it difficult. You should apologize."_

He frowned in thought, weighing his options. He could either do as Penny said and engage the red haired woman beside him in conversation, or do what he wanted to do and ignore her til his clothes were done and leave. Sighing silently to himself he turned to look at the red haired woman before clearing his throat to get her attention.

* * *

Zuki turned her head towards Sheldon when she heard him clear his throat. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"What do _you_ want?"

She asked, voice holding just a bit of venom.

"It would seem that we...got off on the wrong foot the other day."

He said and Zuki narrowed her eyes further, but didn't say anything. She noticed he shifted uncomfortably under her stare and mentally smirked.

_'Let him squirm.'_

She thought until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked in shock at his words and her eyes widened slightly. That was the last thing she had been expecting from him, it caught her completely off guard.

"N-No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

She said, once she got over her initial shock.

"Let's start over as you said before."

He said and Zuki nodded.

"Dr. Zuki Isis Kane."

Zuki said, holding out her hand towards him. He seemed to stare at it for a few seconds before taking it in his own.

"Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

He said and Zuki found herself smiling at the sound of his name. It seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Nice to meet you _Dr._ Cooper."

She said as she let go of his hand and let it drop back into her lap.

"Same to you Dr. Kane."

He said and Zuki smiled again.

"You can call me Zuki if you want, most people do."

She said as the machines beeped, getting both of their attentions. Zuki gave him one last smile before slipping off the table top to get her clothes, but she landed wrong and started falling. She closed her eyes expecting to fall, instead she felt something wrap around her waist and wrist and opened her eyes to stare up into the blue depths of Sheldon's eyes.

She blushed slightly at how close he was until he set her back up on her feet.

"T-thanks."

She mumbled, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"You should be more careful."

Sheldon said and Zuki simply nodded as she put her clothes in the dryer, keeping her face hidden by her bangs.

"R-Right."

She said and silence fell between them.

"You can call me Sheldon since I will be calling you Zuki."

He said and Zuki turned to look at him with slightly widened eyes, again surprised by his sudden statement before smiling softly.

"Okay."

She said before leaning against the side of the dryer and continued their chat.

* * *

A/N: Okay, i realize this chapter probably sucks and that Sheldon may seem out of character, but i suck at keeping ppl in character any way so please ignroe that and just enjoy the story! Review!


End file.
